SMITE 2012-06-29 Update 0.1.944.1
'General' *A new queue has been added for 5-Person pre-made teams. Only 5-person teams are allowed to join this queue. You will be match-made against other 5-person teams that queue. *End of Match Lobby tweaks: **Player name now shows on the left instead of god name. **Changed Wins to Victory. **Moved Deaths over Assists. *Skin cards now appear on the transition screen into a match. *Blue targeting arrow is now on by default. You can disable this from the settings menu. *Chat box while in party chat will no longer lose focus. *Ground targets are now cancelled when dying. *Players that reported their screen going black when playing certain gods has been addressed. *Muting teammates is now working again. *Kills that occur before the match starts now properly gives players credit. *Match invite no longer shows 00:00 on the timer after accepting the invite. *Match invite no longer shows ‘…of 9 players’ and will always say ‘…of 10 players’. *Fixed an issue where players disconnecting would not preserve their respawn time. 'New God' *Guan Yu, the Saint of War **Passive – Fortified Defense ***Guan Yu gains +20 physical and magical protection when he is near friendly or enemy structures. **Tranquil Gift ***Guan Yu’s tranquil leadership is infectious and, when focused, heals himself and his allies for 50/85/120/155/190 (+50% of your magical power). Healing friendly gods reduces all cooldowns by 2s. Cost – 50/60/70/80/90 mana. Cooldown – 6s. **Warrior’s Will ***Guan Yu charges forward, his Green Dragon Crescent Blade extended in front of him. After passing through the area, enemies are damaged for 90/150/210/270/330 (+60% of your magical power) magical damage and slowed by 25% for 2s. Hitting enemy gods lowers all cooldowns by 2s. Cost – 50/60/70/80/90 mana. Cooldown – 6s. **Taolu Assault ***Guan Yu spins his blade in a controlled but furious display, slicing enemies for 20/30/40/50/60 (+20% of your magical power) magical damage every .4s for 4s. Each hit debuffs the enemies protections by 10 while buffing Guan Yu the same amount, up to 30, for 3s. Guan Yu is immune to knockback for the duration. Cost – 60/65/70/75/80 mana. Cooldown – 13s. **Tactician’s Advantage ***Guan Yu attacks 3 times. Enemies hit take damage of 100/125/150/175/200 (+30% of your magical power) magical damage and are slowed by 25% for 2s. Enemies hit a 2nd time take damage +50% and are silenced for 2s. Enemies hit a 3rd time take damage +100% and are stunned for 2s. Guan Yu is immune to crowd control for the duration. Cost – 80/90/100/110/120 mana. Cooldown – 90s. 'Gods' *Hades **Magical protection now increases .9 per level, as intended. **Pillar of Agony ***Damage now does not require line of sight. *Hel **Hel’s auto attack now properly activates on-hit items, like Polynomicon. *Vamana **Passive – Sleeping Giant ***Taking damage from enemy gods now properly reduces the cooldown of Vamana’s ultimate at all ranks. ***Each hit from enemy gods now reduces the cooldown of his ultimate by 1s each hit instead of 2s. 'UI' *HUD **While selling items at the store, players abilities and items would disappear from their hud. This should no longer occur.